


pierce

by reflectionslie (fallsink)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, No Blood, Romance, petition for sungjin in more leather jackets, rebel!sungjin, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsink/pseuds/reflectionslie
Summary: in which he trusts you to pierce his ear





	pierce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d6dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d6dreams/gifts).



He numbs his right ear with an ice cube as you sterilize the needle over the $2 lighter you got from the gas station down the street.

From the outside, he is almost laughably out of place – black jeans and leather jacket and scuffed up combat boots against the champagne carpet and the teal and white bedsheets.

But he just belongs. With disheveled midnight hair pulled back low, alight with sunset gleam, he’s calm here, wrapped in the warmth of your room.

In you.

You rest a knee in the space between his legs, the bed bowing to your combined weight, and raise his chin up and over to expose his cold ear and column of neck. He gives in easily to your touch and only moves his calloused hands to hold you closer. A familiar hand at your waist and the other by your thigh.

The corkscrew and needle are ready in their positions, so you ask if he is too. He just hums and closes his eyes, lashes even longer in the falling darkness. Only his stiffening touch on your skin and tightening of his chest betrays him.

Then it’s over before either of you know it, with you replacing the needle with the new earring with practiced ease.

No blood, no mistakes.

It’s neither of your first times doing any of this, but you both shudder as if it is.

Once you set down the tools on the bedstand, you shift back to him to straddle his lap, letting the protective circle of his arms tighten around you as you pull him closer by the broad shoulders. With his forehead against yours, you both share a sigh that neither of you had realized you were holding in until now.

It’s a long, long time before you break apart. You take your sweet sweet time running your smaller hands over the expanse of his skin – a tapestry of stories, really, of tattoos, birthmarks, and scars stretched taut over olive skin – before stopping to inspect your handiwork.

The gunmetal bulb stands out against the irritated skin that is a brilliant red even in the 7pm darkness. But this – him in his dark aesthetic, this tenderness of more than just his skin, this feeling you both share – it suits him, really.

 _So good_ , you whisper, turning back to brush the stray raven locks back from his hungry eyes, lining his mouth with your thumb. _So good for me…_

 _Only for you_ , he replies, pulling you down with a steady hand on the back of your neck to nip at your lips with a secret murmur. _Only ever for you._

  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr original](http://daystring6.tumblr.com/post/161563442356)


End file.
